bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 214 (Molly And Gil)
Plot Molly and Gil go out together for a day. Trivia Cast # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Lisette St Louis as Molly's Mom # Richard Waugh as Molly's Dad # Kate McKinnon as Opossum # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny Transcript (The sun comes up to a very beautiful morning. The sun's rays shone through Molly's window. Molly along with Bubble Puppy woke up.) Molly: "I wanna see my friend Gilly!" (She gets out of her bed,brushes her teeth,quickly combs her hair,and rushes to the front door.) Molly's Mom: "Where are you going Molly?" Molly: "I'm gonna visit Gil." Molly's Mom: "Okay honey.have fun." Molly: "I will."(opens the door)"Bye." Molly's Mom: "Make sure you're back in time for supper." Molly: "Okay." (She goes out the door and she heads out to Gil's house. When she got there,she looks through the window. No one is home.) Molly: "Oh Great! He's not home." (A cold breeze blows.) Molly: "I'd better go wear a jacket." (Then she goes to her house and to her room. She opens her closet,picks out her pink sweater. She puts it on but did not bother to zip it she gets her microphone,and went out of the house. Then she went to a talent show.) Snail: "Hey. You must be Molly." Molly: "Right. I'm gonna be a star in the talent show." (A little later in the back of the stage,Molly was quietly practicing her song. The performer was doing stunts on his unicycle when he accidentally ran into a pile of boxes and they flew everywhere. A stage light falls and hits one of the performers in the head. The crowd was amazed and sort of frightened.) Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen,the talent show is postponed until we patch things up here." (The audience were upset and left their seats. Molly was very upset and also left the show. When Molly past the park,he saw Gil.He had on a blue sweater.Her sadness immediately flies away and happiness came to her. She races towards Gil and hugs him.) Molly: "GILLY!" Gil: "Molly! Where have you been?" Molly: "I was heading for the talent show and then it got cancelled due to an accident." Gil: "Well,do you want to play with me?" Molly: "Do I ever!" (The two went on the slide,later they played chase all over the park.Now,they're playing hide and seek.Gil was hiding in the tubes.Molly starts to looks around for him when she hears a loud noise,a loud grumbling noise. She was starting to get frightened. She kept looks for Gil when she heard the noise again.She decides to lie down on the soft grass in the shade. She still heard the rumbling. A Possum comes by from above a tree.She perched on Molly's head.) Possum: "Hey Molly." Molly: "Hello." (They both heard a loud grumbly sound.) Possum: "What was that loud noise?" Molly: "I'm not sure." (The Possum starts to look around for animals. No other animals are around. Then she perched on her fin and puts her ear on Molly's tummy and realizes that's where the noise came from.Then she hears Molly's tummy growling.) Possum: "Was that your stomach Molly." Molly: (Rubbing her tummy)"I'm so hungry.Is there any food around here?" Possum: "Up this tree." (Molly and her Possum friend climbs up this tree,and there was a bunch of apples.) Gil: "Why is taking Molly so long?" (Gil gets out of the tube and looks for Molly.He saw Molly up in a tree eating apples.The possum is hanging upside down.) Gil: "Molly! Save some for me,please!" Molly: "Okay. Climb up this tree." (Gil climbs up the tree and then Goby and Nonny both came here.They saw Molly and Gil up in a tree eating apples.) Goby: "What are you guys doing?" Gil: "Oh Guys! Hey what a surprise.I mean not a surprise of course.But who's complaining." Nonny: "Well,guess what? There's a tree with apples above you." Molly: "There is?!" Goby: "And Molly...what is this possum doing here?" Molly: "I don't know." Gil: "MOLLY! I WANT APPLES!" Molly: "OKAY!!" Nonny: "C'mon goby let's go hang out."(swims away) Molly: "BYE GUYS!!!" (Molly and Gil climbs up the apple tree and ate as much as they could eat. Then they were lying in a tree.Their tummies bulged big from eating so much apples.) Molly: "We'd better get going." (They begin rolling and they rested till they can walk again.) Gil: "What are we gonna do now best friend." Molly: "Let's hang out at the arcade want to." Gil: "Do I ever." (At the arcade they had fun at the arcade.) Gil: "This is great." (Molly phone rings.) Molly: "Hello." Molly's Mom: "Hey honey how's it going." Molly: "Great just been hanging out with my best friend Gil ya know me." Molly's Mom: "Oh great remember to be home in time for supper." Molly: "Okay bye." (Molly and Gil had fun in the arcade.Until Molly's tummy gurgled.) Gil: (Yelps)"Mutants to death." Molly: "It's okay Gilly it's only my tummy." Gil: "Molly.You just skip breakfast and lunch and you just had apples." Molly: "Yeah." Gil: "It's alright we does that everytime." (They heard another noise.) Gil: "Molly please don't tell me it was your tummy." (He began to poke Molly's tummy.) Molly: "Gilly stop it." (The noise was coming from Molly's watch.) Molly: "Uh oh Gilly it's supper time we gotta go." (They ran to Molly's house.) Molly's Dad: "Molly where have you been." Molly: "I was just hanging out with Gilly." Molly's Dad: "I see you should wash up for supper." Molly: "Can Gil spend the night with me." Molly's Dad: "Do you want to spend the night with Molly." Gil: "Of course." Molly's Dad: "I'll give your parents a call." Gil: "Okay." (They had Apple pie for supper.Later that night Molly and Gil are in their pajamas they're lying in bed.) Molly: "Glad you could spend the night with me." Gil: "Me too." Molly: "And I learned my lesson always have friendship especially with your best guppy friend." Gil: "I agree.And nothing beats adventures and best guppy friends."Category:Episodes That Have Molly As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Gil As The Main Character Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes